


Drowning

by REBELGIRL0309



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Inspired, Langst, M/M, not exactly hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBELGIRL0309/pseuds/REBELGIRL0309
Summary: And soon he felt flowers growing.





	Drowning

  

**(THE ART IS MINE)**

You are the spirit of water.   
And you've been one with it.  
But now you feel like you're drowning.   
In a ocean you never were a part of.

And soon you feel flowers growing.   
Climbing up your body and clinging to it.  
Roses in different shades of blue flowering.   
A blue rose representing the impossible or unattainable.   
The rarest of the rarest.   
Something so rare it's impossible to achieve.

But then you feel a hand grabbing yours.   
A grip tight and secure that starts to pull you up.   
You brake the surface of the ocean.   
The ocean you no longer are a part of.

You open your eyes and look right into violet ones.   
They're filled with worry and concern.   
The person the eyes belong to starts talking.   
Their lips are moving.   
You can see it.  
But you can't make out a sound they're making.   
You stare at them confused and wondering.

Why?  
Why have they saved you?  
Why do they look worried?   
Why are they concerned?

You are worthless!   
You aren't worth saving!   
You aren't worth being worried about!  
You aren't worth being concerned for!  
You aren't worth being a part of the team!  
You are no defender of the universe!

But then a new thought arises in your mind.

How?  
How did they find you?  
How did they know you were gone?  
How did they know where to look?

You start to feel tired.   
You start to dose off.  
The person talking to you.  
Scolding you.   
Seems to notice and grabs you by the shoulder.   
He says something.

But you just start falling forward.  
The person grabs you.   
He cradles you in his arms.   
A feeling so familiar but yet so unfamiliar.

He carries you bridal style and starts running.   
Running with everything he has.  
You can feel the flowers clinging and dragging to your body.

But you don't care you're tired and want to sleep.   
Close your eyes and hope they never open again.

The person carrying you screams.  
The screams are urgent and worried filled with fear and desperation.   
You don't have to hear what they're screaming to know they want you to stay awake.   
But you could care less.   
And you close your eyes going limp in the arms of the one carrying you.

The next time you regain consciousness you are falling forward.   
Too tired to catch yourself you fall.  
But someone catches you.   
The person catching you holds you up.   
Waiting for you to stand on your own.   
When you don't they slowly sink down to the floor.

And you realize that you no longer are clad in flowers but a white body suit.   
You've been clad in it once before.   
Not too long ago.   
Maybe a month or so ago.   
It takes you a while to realize that people are talking to you.   
You know they're speaking to you.   
But you can't make out a sound.   
One of them are quieting the rest down.   
And you realize that it's the person who's arms you're in.

He is muscular and has a robotic arm.  
He looks down at you with worried grey eyes filled with concern and fear and relief.   
You start to wonder why they're feeling relieved seeing you ok.

But you let it slide.  
They slowly let go of your arms.  
And brings their hands in front of them.

They started moving their hands.   
They open and close their hands.   
They move them in circles.   
They bring up fingers and then take them down again.

They're signing.   
Not the way you sign a paper or sign your autograph.   
But they're signing in a language.   
A language you understand.   
And you wonder how the person in front of you knows it.

You just stare at them for a moment when they're done.   
You slowly start to bring your hands to your ears.   
And you pick something out of both of them.  
They're small and they're blue they look a little wired and unlike the rest of its kind.

They are the perfect size to fit in your ear and go deep enough to not be seen.  
You give them to the person in front of you.  
Embarrassed you let them go and withdraw your hands back to your body.

The person in front of you looks at them.   
He starts saying something to someone behind them.

But you too embarrassed to look up from the floor doesn't look.   
Your head is facing the floor.   
Looking at your hands.   
You slowly look up.   
You can only see the person in front of you give the small blue pieces of electronics away to someone beside them.

He faces you again and taps your shoulder to get your attention.   
You look up at them.   
But you avoid eye contact.   
They know they have your attention so they start to sign again.

You just nod understanding what they're saying.   
They sign something else and you nod again.   
They turn around to face someone else and says something.

The person spoken to nods and runs away.   
A few minutes later and the person is back.   
You glance at the person.   
They're clad in different shades of yellow and green some orange and brown here and there pops up.

They give a bag to the person in front of you.   
You don't have to hear them to know they're asking what the person in front of you is looking for.   
The person in front of you says something and takes something out of the bag.

It's a black case and the person gives it to you.  
You accept but doesn't open it.  
The person in front of you signs again and you nod.   
He turns and says something everybody in the room.

All of them nod except one.   
The rest of them leaves the room but one.  
He stands still and looks worried at you.  
The violet eyes are concerned and you just look away.

You can't face him, you just can't.   
So you look away.  
You realize that the person in front of you says something and the violet eyed boy looks at the person in front of you then at you and then back at the person. in front of and nods.

He is about to exit the room when he turns around.   
The person in front of you nods and the violet eyed boy nods and exits the room.

The automatic doors close and the person in front of you turns back to you and smiles.   
You smile back but it's forced.   
You open the case and take out similar looking electronics as the blue ones you had in your ears.   
But these ones are black.

You pick them up and place them in your ears.   
Sounds start to get clear and you can make them out.   
The person in front of you starts talking and you can hear them.   
But you stay quiet and look away.   
Too embarrassed to face them or talking to them.

To explain why you did what you did.   
Why you didn't talk to him.   
To any of them.   
The person in front of you starts scolding you.   
Starts to ask questions you don't want to answer.

You start to tear up.   
And the person in front of you seems to notice as he stops talking.   
The tears follow soon after the silence and the person in front of you embraces you.  
And that's the last straw as you break down clinging onto the person in front of you for dear life.

The person in front of you tightens their grip around you and shushes you softly.   
He apologizes for scolding you and you cry harder.

The person embracing you speaks reassuring words that are comforting and understanding.   
You slowly start to calm down.   
The person holding you brakes the embrace and looks at you.

You whisper something so quietly it can't even be classified as a whisper.   
The person in front of you asks you to say it a little louder.   
And you repeat what you said this time a little louder.   
It's still barely a whisper but the person seems to hear you as he tells you not to be sorry.

But you don't stop.   
You keep apologizing until you are full out screaming it for the whole galaxy to hear.

The person in front of you brings you back into a hug as you keep screaming out apologizes you shouldn't be.  
The person in front of you calms you down and is shushing you again.   
You start to feel tired again.   
And you start falling forward leaning on the person hugging you and he says something.   
You nod and he brings you up in their arms.   
Once again it's bridal style.

He starts walking.   
Taking you through long quiet dark corridors.   
You expect they're taking you to your room.   
But when you pass it you wonder where they're taking you.   
They stop in front of a door.   
The door isn't yours so you assume it's the person in who's arms you are being carried in.   
And indeed it is the room of the person carrying you.   
He places you on his bed and leaves you for a moment returning with a change of clothes for you. 

He asks you a question and you think for a moment before nodding.   
The person carries you to the bathroom.   
He undresses you and places you in the bathtub.   
The water that's been filling for a minute or two is warm.   
It's not burning hot but it isn't lukewarm either but warm.  
You could say the temperature was "just right".   
You sink into the water.   
Too tired to actually care if you go under the surface.   
The person that's now at your side looks at you with concerned and caring grey eyes.   
He has a washcloth in his hands.

The washcloth is soapy and you can see a little foam on it.   
The person beside you takes your right arm tenderly and carefully.   
Like you were made out of glass.   
The person starts cleaning you.   
It's so carefully and tenderly done that you barely can feel it at all.

The person goes over to your other arm.   
And then he starts to drain the water to clean the rest of your body.   
He goes over to your back and then your chest and then your legs.   
He doesn't mention the pale lines that showed up on your arms and legs.   
And he doesn't mention how thin you are.

He just clears your body from the foam and then brings you a towel.

He puts the towel around you.   
And brings you back into his room.  
He starts to dress you in soft baggy pants and a T-shirt.

He lays you down in the bed and brings the covers up to your chin.   
He turns around and takes the chair behind him turning it he sits down on it beside the bed.

You face the wall still ashamed to face him.  
He asks you a question and you don't make a sound nor a move to answer it.  
He asks you another question and this time you whisper something loud enough to be heard.   
The person beside you grabs your shoulder and you face him.   
He says something and you nod answering it this time.

You explain everything.   
From the way you've been feeling to how you started harming yourself.   
You tell them that you don't feel like you're a part of the ocean anymore.  
How you felt like you were drowning in a ocean you were no longer a part of.  
And the flowers.   
And how you didn't deserve to be a part of the team.   
Or that you didn't deserve to be saved.

And how you didn't deserve anything.   
You told him how you were a freak.  
That you liked someone of the same sort.   
That you have sinned.   
You feel in the pockets of your pants to find some prayer beads.

**(Like these, and please don't hate on any religion here we respect all beliefs)**

You continue explaining why you were impure and a sinner.   
How by liking someone of the same sort you deserved a place in hell.   
The person next to you stops you from continuing.

He explains to you that you haven't sinned.   
That you aren't a sinner.   
That you can't deny liking someone whether it be the same sort or not.

You look up in surprise when they mention someone back home.   
Someone they care about.   
He asks you a question.   
And you answer it quickly.   
Saying that "no it's not true, you aren't a sinner" and "why would my point of view change, you are still you".   
They smile answering "exactly".

And you realize something and smile back.   
You thank them and hug them.   
They hug you back saying.   
"Never doubt yourself or think that of yourself EVER again".   
You nod and you brake the hug.   
You lay down in bed and you close your eyes you hear the person bid you goodnight and you feel yourself mumbling one in return before you fall asleep.

The next morning you wake up startled.   
The person beside you calms you down and simply asks you if you want to talk about it.   
When you shake your head he leaves it at that.  
He asks you if you want to go get breakfast.  
When you nod your head he offers a hand and you accept.

When you enter the dining hall breakfast is already on the table and so is the rest of the team They are sitting and talking to each other but stop when the doors open.

They say a good morning in union and you and the person beside you say one in return.   
You sit down beside the person that dragged you out of the water and the person walking in with you sits down on your other side.

You don't say much you only make agreeing or disagreeing sounds and motions.   
You only talk when necessary and even then you speak as little as possible.   
You leave after eating and you excuse yourself politely.   
You leave and go to the training room.

While there you decide to get some sharp shooting down.   
You don't miss a single target but you hear something.   
The sound of someone being impressed.   
You turn around to see the person with violet eyes looking at you leaning against the door frame.

You ask him why he's here.  
He simply answers that he just want to talk.   
You decide to accept.   
He starts by asking why.  
And you look away.   
Mumbling an explanation.

The person now standing in front of you seems to accept it and continues by saying that you could always come to him if you needed to.

You nod and look embarrassed at the person in front of you.   
They look into your deep blue eyes and you look into his violet ones.   
You get lost in each others gaze and start to close the distance between you.

And then without thinking or knowing what's happening you lock lips.  
You brake it after a minute or so and you start to freak out.

And you start apologizing.   
The person stops you and says it's ok.   
He looks embarrassed as he confesses his feelings for you.   
You look at them surprised but then you return the confession.

You stare at each other again.   
Then you close the distance between you again.   
And your lips lock again.

You stay like that for a while until the need of oxygen becomes too much.   
You both gasp for air and then you stare at each other until laughter fills the room and you just stand there laughing.   
Your mind drifts off to the conversation last night and you smile remembering the words Shiro spoke.

"Lance, you should be proud of who you are and what you've become it doesn't matter who you like or why, you should always feel pride in yourself no matter who you like or what you feel like you should be, you should always be positive".

And with those thoughts you and Keith get closer and hug each other just standing there.

The end.


End file.
